User blog:Akg-517/iGoodbye, Sam
Well, iCarly has finally ended. It's sad for me truly. '' '' There were a lot of frienship moments, especially between Sam and Carly and Sam and Spencer. Sam really does love her friends a lot, even if she'd rather buy herself chicken than get her best friend's brother medicine and then sit down while he writhes around and eat the chicken when she knows that her best friend's happiness depends on him getting rid of that cold. Oh well. I guess the point was to indroduce Tubba Chicken which Sam would probably visit a lot on Sam and Cat. They fixed the motorcycle. I guess that that would also be her mode of transportation on Sam and Cat. I'd be shocked if Cat can drive. Oh look! A mailbox! Bam! So Sam calls Freddie and Freddie asks if she wants to get back together. Instead of the idiot saying 'Sure, why not?' 'or 'Yes,' she asks if he wants to. Now Freddie's not sure if she really wants to or if it's indeed all up to him. Idiot #2 therefore then changes the subject. It reminds me of ''iOpen a Restaurant when he asks Carly if it's too late for her to love him. Carly also replys ''''What?' '''And he replies 'nothing.' Was he surprised that Sam asked him if he wanted to after 'What?' ? That they could rebuild their relationship? Obviously something still needs to be resolved within Sam. She had a cautious look on her face when she she asked that. Freddie too. I was '''shocked that Marissa actually had a friend... that would willingly go shopping with her. Honestly that seems like un thought of territory to me. Was Lisa playing a fellow overprotective mom? I doubt. And Gibby looked like an alien running about like that. He was also screaming and I highly doubt that oxygen was going into that thing. Why would he waste it screaming and panicking? Filling it with carbon dioxide?? You know that a lack of oxygen to the brain for an extended period of time can cause permanent brain damage? And that carbon dioxide is poisonous to the body, hence why we get rid of it? No wonder they gave him oxygen when they got it off him. Not that they his brain can be damaged anymore than it was before... And Dan portrays the typical society of today. Stop the rampaging Gibby? Help? Get out of the way? Nope! Lets all take pictures! I positively loved when Colonel Shay is told that Spencer dropped out of law school and he starts strangling Spencer and Freddie switches the camera. And now for the highlight of the episode: The Creddie kiss. My reaction to seeing Carly place her hand on Freddie's: Then my reaction to them kissing: I mean seriously. You ask you ex-girlfriend if she wants to get back together and a few hours later, kiss her best friend who was also your ex-girlfriend and dare put your hand on her waist and repsond! And the fist pump thing!? I was just shocked out of my mind. And Carly. You went crazy when Sam and Freddie kissed to get it over with and made them promise: No more secrets. It'd be quite hypocritical if you didn't tell your best friend that you kissed her ex. So does this mean that Carly and Freddie will have a long distance relationship? Does this mean that Carly likes Freddie or that she thought it was appropriate that Freddie should get a true kiss from her before she left and after they broke up? Will they pretend it never happened? Who does Freddie actually like?! Closure? What closure?! There are more questions than there were before!? How I felt after the kiss, especially when remembering Dan and Nick's tweets:? I don't believe it. Did you drop hints to ensure that both ships watched the episode?! Was your mind changed at the last second?!? Did you ever really care at all?! I believed in Dan till the end!? Obviously that meant nothing. The great creator made his choice and I'll have to accept that! The last thing is that I didn't like the fact that while skipping through past iCarly episode, the iLost My Mind kiss 'was '''not '''shown.Was it not a memorable moment? Did Carly not want to see it? Why?! It all makes me kind of immature but I kind of accepted that when I felt like I was being made fun off when ''The Joke Is On You played... I loved that song so much before... '''So now back to Sam and Cat. (and Seddie) I do believe that Seddie has a chance of happening on that show but honestly, it would take a long convincing explaination to convince me that he'll only be loyal to Sam, why he kissed Carly, why he was a jerk, why he never replied to if he wanted to get back together etc. A LOT of serious explanation. Which, by the way, Dan's comedies do''' NOT''' have. I don't think that I'll be able to watch Sam & Cat. I don't want Sam to get a new love interest or anything.I know that as dysfunctional as the storyline seems as I explained in an ealier blog, Dan can indeed make it hilarious.I think that it's best that I only watch it at the end of each season or the end of the whole spinoff. I'll be pleasantly amused my any comedy, shocked by little things and be able to watch them all with no suspense. To me, Seddie wasn't a just a couple. They were a development. Each of them changed with the series and their attitudes towards each other. That was why it was so believeable. So interesting... But if the cast calls this the closure, then I'm thoroughly disappointed. I don't think that I'll ship anything anymore, it gave me a great, happy experience but I've never been in love and yet I know how it feels to get your heart broken''... by fictional characters... on tv... whose relationship I'm not in...'' On the other hand, I'm certain that all the Creddiers are happy. I'm if there was a Seddie kiss, I would be estatic and keep awake alnigt instead of crying. I also saw that Creddie trended for a short while. Congratulations on those. :) Finally, I'm also sad that iCarly has ended. It was a hilarious show that was still a chunk of my childhood. Dan and his team and the cast worked hard to make it what it was and it was a success. Category:Blog posts